It is known to provide sensor elements with a functional housing made of metal. Such metal housings are used in particular when measuring elements which generate large quantities of heat are present.
Sensor elements are also known in which the measuring element is accommodated in a functional housing that is designed as a plastic molded housing. In these cases the measuring element is molded into a plastic housing. The corresponding components in this case are, for example, encapsulated directly with the plastic compound. Such plastic functional housings are characterized by a high level of resistance to media, a relatively good temperature resistance and a low thermal expansion. But they are not able to accommodate measuring elements which generate large quantities of heat (T>250° C.)